Dream it Back
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: A collect of my Piers/Claire drabbles & one-shots.
1. Haunts and Starlight

**: AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

I got tired of all the untidiness of my account. So, I've decided to combine all my Piers/Claire one-shots. I apologize to those of you that have already read these. I just couldn't stand how strung out everything was. I'll have more Piers/Claire goodness soon.

* * *

✿ **Pairing** → Piers•Claire

✿ **Word Count** → 680

✿ **Summary** → The first night had been something neither of them had expected—hot, desperate, and wordless. It was only the morning after when she realized, tangled and content in his cotton sheets, what they had done… what she'd done.

* * *

【Haunts and Starlight】

Time is a capsule around the heart-a protective and suffocating case of metal dreams. Emotions are suppressed. Slowly, they begin to absorb into the memory metal. Quickly, they disappear, gone without a whisper.

Time is a murderer of the human spirit.

Claire Redfield glances down at her watch-a practiced act of indifference. Her eyes linger on the second hand, it's methodical ticking suddenly irritating her. Sallow-that's what Chris had said about her skin two weeks after he'd come back from Lashiang. She inhales carefully, the bothersome knot in her throat aching. _What the hell am I going to tell Chris?_ Tears sting her eyes, but she swallows them back.

_Why did it have to end up like this?_

A distant gull calls to it's flock and she watches them as they disappear into the melting sunset, her shoulders feeling heavy. _Piers..._

The first night had been something neither of them had expected-hot, desperate, and wordless. It was only the morning after when she realized, tangled and content in his cotton sheets, what they had done... what she'd done. _I'd been foolish._

Her heart shudders. "But that didn't stop us from doing it over... and over again."

_Desperate and foolish._ For whatever reason, they'd kept it a secret-a silent stare in a quiet room, a furtive kiss in the shadow of night. She hadn't realized how much she'd needed... a man's touch. For months, she played this game with herself, denying her actions and committing them with blind eyes.

"Then to hear..." She can't finish as the tears choke her. _To hear that you're..._

**_No!_**

She won't say it. She can't... Her fingertips shyly graze her stomach.

The sickness that morning didn't seem out of the ordinary. Back home, she'd fallen into her routine-work, sleep, eat, work, sleep, eat-only allowing for tiny moments of daydream. Memories of how he'd touched her on those nights... _distracting._

She'd not even thought twice about it until a week later, when the sickness hadn't gone away. Her mind ran with hazy 'maybe's, but she'd not been ready to allow any 'definitely's. It was only after she'd missed her monthly cycle-that's when she knew.

_No, I'd known from the start._

"I shouldn't have ran from the truth." she whispers, a cool rush of air beyond her fevered lips. "I should have told you..."

Ahead of her, the last trickling rays of sunlight spill through the clouds, painting an orange trail of diamonds across the ocean... straight to her.

_I miss you..._

Pain grips her chest and she sobs uncontrollably, burying her face in her lap and curling her arms around her waist. _Loss..._ She bites her lip until it bleeds. _He'd protected my brother. He'd kept his promise to me... but at the cost of his life. _Her arms tighten around her waist. "What do I do now...?"

_Loss..._ Nothing can describe this feeling. She'd felt it before, when a young boy had died in her arms years ago, determined and naive. _Stupid kid... Steve Burnside._ It had been years since she'd actually had the courage to even think about him.

_Like_-she inhales a shaky breath-_like Piers, he'd been keeping a promise._

"If you idiots would stop making promises to me... then maybe I wouldn't keep losing you." she growls in frustration.

_You sound like an idiot, Redfield._

"Yeah, I know..."

She lifts her head just in time to see the sun sink below the inky depths of the ocean, all the warmth draining from the clouds. It's late. She should really get home. Thing is, she didn't want to go back to her apartment. Memories haunt her there, as well.

_I'll walk... I'll walk until I can't see anything but starlight and shadow._

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."


	2. Logic Later

✿ **Pairing** → Piers•Claire

✿ **Word Count** → 589

✿ **Summary** → She pushes him against the wall and into another heated kiss. He moans out in surprise, the delicious vibration of his voice tickling her lips.

* * *

【Logic Later】

Lips move with fevered abandon, exploring, tasting, _claiming_.

Her breaths are moist against his cheek and her heart is a twittering metronome in her chest. Things are happening so fast, but her mind is focused on only one thing—the way his hands are moving over her body. His fingertips tease her chest as he unbuttons her shirt, hasty, impatient. _Needy._ She pulls his face to hers, kissing him hard.

_Her veins are on fire._

He breaks the kiss to breathe, but she doesn't stop. Her lips are moving down his throat, along his collar bone, and whispering over his shoulder. She feels him shudder and their eyes lock. He opens his mouth, about to say something, but she stops him with an index finger. He stares at her, his hazel eyes uncertain.

_No. Not right now…_

She pushes him against the wall and into another heated kiss. He moans out in surprise, the delicious vibration of his voice tickling her lips.

How this began, she doesn't know. She doesn't care. They are here, now, and this is what she wants—_needs_.

The hallway around them is empty aside from the overhead lights—hazy, yellow. She tugs at his shirt as his hands wander along her chest, leaving a trail of hot flesh. Shivers make her body tingle and she buries her face into his neck, her teeth seeking the sensitive skin there. He grips her closer, his body taut and his arms ravenous.

"Wait," Piers stutters, stopping suddenly, his cheeks blossoming red.

_What?_

Her arms go slack around him and he backs away from her. She frowns. _Why did he…?_ After a moment she realizes that he's digging for his apartment keys. _Oh…_ She grins sheepishly at the realization of how they must appear, disheveled, hungry, and completely uncaring of prying eyes.

He opens the door quickly and waits for her to walk in first. _Gentleman._ She smiles. However, she doesn't allow the silence a moment and is on him again, almost knocking him over something—a couch? _Had he even closed the door_, she thinks offhandedly.

**_Don't care._**

Breathing in his kiss, she pulls aggressively at his hair. He groans her name, deep and throaty, as his arms circle around her. They are stumbling backwards, blindly aiming for a bed that neither of them cared to find.

Claire's hair is brushing her shoulders. _He must have pulled out my hairband._ Cloudy thoughts, hungry hands. She inhales his name as those hands grip firmly at her ass, making her skin come alive with fire.

_Really shouldn't do thi—Don't care!_

Ripping his shirt over his head, she's pushing him back and they are falling. His scent rushes up to her as they lose themselves in cotton sheets. Reckless and desperate lips moving over fevered skin and clothes vanishing, discarded aimlessly on a shadowed bedroom floor.

_Just kiss me. Just take me! _

He nips at her throat, coaxing, and she hisses at him, impatient. _Damn tease!_ He smirks against her jaw, but she's already rolling him over, pinning him to the bed, and, with her tongue, painting wet heat along his chest and stomach. _You got nice muscles, kid._ She grins and nibbles along his hips. He growls her name and it makes her heart tremble.

_I don't care about tomorrow._

No, she'd disappear into this moment, however foolish, because right now, she just doesn't give a damn.


	3. Hide Your Heart

✿ **Pairing** → Piers•Claire

✿ **Word Count** → 600

✿ **Summary** → She pushes him against the wall and into another heated kiss. He moans out in surprise, the delicious vibration of his voice tickling her lips.

* * *

【Hide Your Heart】

His quiet breathing resonates throughout the room-a steady rhythm. She glances over at his sleeping silhouette. His hair appears dusky black in this low light and his bare chest still reflects a cool sheen of sweat. Her eyes follow the dim highlights of his form.

_Such a damn cutie._

He's still so young-a kid, really. She shakes her head and looks away. Memories flood her thoughts, ancient history. A distant and sad smile tugs at her lips. She remembers 25, an age when the world didn't seem as broken as it is, yet hope was a bittersweet taste, an optimism fouled by reality.

Her eyes drift back to him. His lips twitch and he rolls over toward her, his arm curling around her. She wants to shy away, but another part of her delights in his touch-a selfish and reckless side.

_You're too optimistic, kid. Bound and determined to set the world right. _

She smiles despite herself. _Naive, but still so lovely._ Denying that a part of her has grown fond of his boy scout personality would be futile. He's dogged, decisive, and sometimes rash. _Though, by the same token, he's intelligent as hell._ He's overly polite and way too much of a gentleman. She finds her hands aching to touch him, to skim her fingers along his sun-kissed skin.

_I shouldn't be here... I shouldn't have been here to two other times, either._ She glowers at the darkness, silently berating herself for having let go this way, allowing her emotions and physical desires to blind her. _You're a damn pretty mirage, Piers Nivans._

She should go... _right now_.

Carefully, she untangles herself from his embrace and slips from his bed, her naked flesh chilling instantly from the night air. Her clothes are strewn across the floor, adding to her already thin patience. _Get dressed already._

The quiet makes his breathing even louder, a smooth caress of sound that causes her to hate herself all the more. _Selfish._ Most of her life, she's been chasing after others, wiping their asses and saving them from themselves. Now, when it's her turn to quench that needy part of herself, it feels so wrong.

Life just isn't simple, anymore. _Has it ever been, really?_ She buttons her shirt. _Rhetorical question, Redfield._ Piers never said anything about her leaving him in the middle of the night, but she's sure that it hurts him. Her heart sinks into her stomach. The fact that he never brings it up at all is a blessing... _and a curse._ Combing her fingers through her tangled hair, she fashions it into a messy ponytail. _Who am I kidding, it's not like I can lead a normal life, anyway. Not since Raccoon... No one in their right mind could ever get over something like that._

Outside, a distant siren screams at the night.

Claire's eyes fall shut momentarily, her hands trembling as she ties her shoes. When she should be worrying about her brother, here she is satisfying her own trivial wants. He's missing and she's tangled herself into a problem that she created on her own. _Way to go, Claire. Chris is God knows where, and here you are playing sleepover._

Gritting her teeth, she leaves his bedroom, grabs her purse, and cautiously exits his apartment. Unknown to her, Piers' eyes linger at his bedroom doorway, a deepening frown ravaging any light in his eyes. She'd ran again.


End file.
